Other Endings
by girlmeetsmaya
Summary: Lucas Friar was still in awe after what happened last night. He had got so close to everything he had ever wanted, to kiss Maya Hart. An alternate ending to everything after Girl meets Texas part two. Lucaya and Riarkle.


_OTHER ENDINGS_

 **SHOW - Girl meets world**

 **RATING - T**

Lucas Friar was still in awe after what happened last night. He had got so close to everything he had ever wanted, to kiss Maya Hart, but of course he had to chicken out. He had his chance and now the girl of his dreams is probably off thinking that he doesn't like her. If only she knew the truth, how he stays up every night thinking of ways to talk to her, little question that could spark a conversation between him and the blonde beauty or how he always gets distracted in class due to a fiery blonde with hair that smells like vanilla who sits in front of him.

The train back from Texas has been awkward to say the least. Nobody is talking just sitting in silence with an uncomfortable tension in the air. Though the group doesn't know what exactly happened last night between Lucas and Maya it's clear that something had gone down. Usually the two were always together, talking bickering or just enjoying each others company but today the tension was so thick in the room.

"So… does anyone want to play a card game?" Riley interrupts his thoughts as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a stack of cards trying to break the awkward silence they have dealt with the entire ride so far. "Anyone got any ideas of what games to play?"

"How about strip poker?" Zay suggests with a laugh, earning a glare from Riley.

"How about not." Farkle says adjusting his seat. The five had been crammed into a fairly small booth.

Maya Hart didn't fully understand what went down last night but she did know that everyone now knew about her feelings for Lucas. The ones that she had suppressed for almost two years now. The feelings that she pushed aside for her best friend who was hopelessly in love with Lucas as well. She was embarrassed, Maya Hart was not suppose to fall for Huckleberry Lucas Friar.

The worst part is that he hadn't tried to talk to her. Not once since their moment at the campfire, not since he fixed her and broke her heart at the same times with only his hands on her face. He saved her, and he gave her hope but then he took it all away the moment he didn't kiss her like she hoped he would.

"How about spoons?" Lucas suggest.

"Come on Huckleberry. We don't have any spoons." Riley says with a little smile on her face.

Maya rolls her eyes at the comment. Sure she likes that Riley is over Lucas and is trying to be a sister to him but the way she says her nickname for him to him just makes her uncomfortable.

"Maya?" Lucas says as Maya's head jumps up. "Do you want to play?"

Maya slowly looks up at Lucas and gives him a little nod before sitting up. The whole group has their eyes on the duo since these are the first words they have said to each other since the mystery that is last night.

"Anyway we don't have any spoons" Riley says peering through her bag trying to find something to use for the game.

"Riley calm down. It's Farkle time." Riley lets out a small giggle as Farkle climbs over Lucas into the aisle and starts to walk down to another cart of the train. The whole gang watches him walk off and as he does the uncomfortable silence slowly comes back into the room.

"So Zay? How was Vanessa last night?" Riley says as she turns to Zay to make some small talk.

"She was sweet, but it's not going to work out. It was nice to have what I was dreaming of even if it was only for a night." Zay says with a slight smile on his face.

Of course, everyone was getting what they wanted. Zay got a date with Vanessa, a girl he's been pining after since forever. Farkle got a date with Riley who he's been in love with since the first grade. I was so close, Lucas thinks looking at the ground before giving Zay a slight nudge. Why couldn't he just kiss her? He knows that she likes him so what's holding him back?

"Got them!" Farkle says as climbs back over lucas into his original, uncomfortable seat.

"How'd you do that Farkle?" Riley asks with a smile growing on her face.

"Please honey, I'm Farkle." Farkle says with a wink smiling brightly at Riley causing Riley to giggle again.

Oh my god, Maya thought as she witnessed the two together. Riley and Farkle. Looking at the two Maya could see the two together (even though personally she hoped Charlie and Riley would end up together because he is just what she is looking for). She felt a smile creeping across her face as she watched the two of them together casually interacting with each other. Farkle, lately has been someone who Riley has been turning to.

As Riley starts to deal the cards at everyone Maya starts to look around at each of her friends smiling and have fun, on a normal day she would be the life of the party, having as much fun as the rest of them but today she just isn't feeling it. With the disappointment that was last night she just wasn't in the best mood. Everything seemed to be going well for everyone except her.

"Everyone knows how to play right?" Riley asks earning a bunch of mumbled yes responses.

Maya picks up her cards. A four, a seven, a jack and a king lay in her hand. Great, even the cards weren't going anyway. This train ride couldn't get any longer.

Lucas looked around at his friends expressions before looking at his own cards. Riley obviously had good cards, her poker face is non existent. The smile that came across her face when she picked up her cards were a clear sign that she knew she was winning. Farkle looked as if he was trying to calculate some kind of formula to win. His expression looks serious as if he was thinking hard. Zay was clearly off in his own little world. Maya looked sad, she looked like she was going to break down at any moment, it hurt Lucas to see her like this. She didn't deserve this.

The games went on for hours with Riley winning almost every time and her smile growing every time she won. Maya watched as her best friend jumped around having a good time while she sat there sad and confused. Nobody noticed, except Lucas who kept sneaking small glances at her.

Not being able to take everything that was going on anymore Maya gets up from her seat and starts to walk off.

"Maya…" She hears Lucas call to her in the distant part of the train.


End file.
